viloesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Godzilla
|origem = Franquia Godzilla |occupacao = Rei dos Monstros Força da natureza Pai do seus filhos adotados Minilla e Godzilla Junior |habilidades = |passatempo = Lutando e matando outros monstros. Destruindo cidades Matando humanos. Criando seus filhos adotados. |objetivos = Sobreviver (em pogresso). Destruir Toquio e acabar com toda a humanidade. (em alguns filmes) Proteger a Terra contra ameaças extraterrestres como King Ghidorah, Gigan e SpaceGodzilla (em alguns filmes). Criar seus filhos. |crimes = Assassinato em massa Destruição em massa Terrorismo Genocidio tentado |tipo de vilão = Monstro Gigante Anti-vilão simbolico }} Godzilla, também conhecido em japonês como Gojira, é um personagem fictício e protagonista (às vezes o antagonista) da franquia Godzilla, incluindos os filmes, quadrinhos, desenhos animados e videogames. Historia thumb|left|186px|Todas as encarnacoes de filme do Godzilla entre 1954 e 2017. Godzilla é um daikajū (Japonês para "monstro gigante") icônico que apareceu como o vilão titular do filme classico de 1954 Godzilla (conhecido em japones como Gojira e no Portugal como O Monstro do Oceano Pacifico) dirigido por Ishiro Honda. Desde então, Godzilla virou um dos maiores ícones da cultura pop, estrelando em 31 filmes japoneses produzidos pela Toho e tres filmes americanos; um de 1998 produzido pela TriStar Pictures e apresentando Zilla (que foi amplamente desfavorecido e nao considerado um verdadeiro filme do Godzilla) e dois de 2014 e 2019 pela Warner Bros. e Legendary Pictures com Godzilla vs. Kong a ser lancado em 2020. O filme de 2014 foi generalmente recebido positivamente e considerado um verdadeiro filme Godzilla) enquanto a sequela recebeu criticas mistas. Godzilla foi concebido como um monstro criado por uma explosão nuclear e um resposta cultural aos bombadeiros das cidades de Hiroshima e Nagasaki na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como a série expandiu, ela virou menos séria interpretando Godzilla como um herói ou um aliado aos humanos, mais sou quando encontrando um inimigo comum ou para proteger a Terra. Ele, em alguns filmes, se junta com outros monstros para salvar o mundo ou eles mesmo, geralmente com Mothra ou Rodan. Seus inimigos mais conhecidos são King Ghidorah e Mechagodzilla. Origem Série Showa Doutor Kyohei Yamane afirmou que Godzilla foi um réptil anfíbio de origem pré-historica que sobreviveu a extincao dos dinossauros hibernando debaixo d'agua por milhoes de anos, comendo organismos do fundo do mar. Ate os dias atuais, ele teve seu habitat destruido por um hidrogênio americano, que matou sua família e transformou-o em um kaiju mutante de 50 metrôs. Ele utilizou seus poderes recem-descobertos para destruir a humanidade e vingar sua família, e também como retribuição por sua mutação e a destruição do seu habitat, mas ele foi morto pelo Destruidor de Oxigênio do Serizawa. Embora este Godzilla realmente tenha morrido, Yamane temia que armamento nuclear teria inevitavelmente criado um outro Godzilla. Um ano depois, seu pesadelo virou se realidade quando um segundo Godzilla surgiou. Na serie Millenium, o Godzilla original, como um vilão postumo, teve um impacto maior que na serie Heisei: *Em Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack, o Godzilla original foi reanimado em um fantasma monstruoso possuído pelos espíritos vingativos daqueles que morreram na Segunda Guerra Mundial. *Em Godzilla Contra Mechagodzilla, os restos esqueléticos do Godzilla original foram usados para criar Kiryu (o terceiro Mechagodzilla) a fim de lutar contra um segundo Godzilla. Série Heisei thumb|left|100px|O Godzillassauro Na série Heisei, antes da sua mutação, Godzilla era originalmente um Godzillassauro, uma espécie de enormes dinossauros que sobreviveram o evento de extinção Cretáceo-Paleogeno e vivia em Lagos Island e foi despertado e mutado por testes nucleares realizados em uma ilha próxima chamada Rongerik na década de 1950. Em Godzilla Contra O Monstro do Mal, os Futuristas tentaram impedir isso removendo o dito Godzillassauro da ilha e congelando-o no mar de Bering, só para ele se tornar por Godzilla sendo mutado por um submarino nuclear acidentado da Rússia na década de 1970. O Godzilla da série Heisei e o Godzilla de 1954 são duas entidades separadas. Série MonsterVerse A incarnação do Godzilla da Legendary Pictures veio de Titanus Gojira, uma espécie de répteis anfibios pré-historicos que foram naturalmente evoluídos para consumir radiação nuclear durante o período Permiano em vez de ser irradiado por um bomba nuclear. A Terra foi dez vezes mais radioativa do que era hoje durante o periodo Permiano, que e porque a fisiologia do Godzilla permitiu que ele manipulasse a energia nuclear dentro dele para disparar um raio de energia atomica. Sua especies eram absoultamente os predatores mais fortes do mundo antigo. O evento de extincao Permiano-Triassico acabou com 95% de toda a vida. Com a radioativade de Terra vastamente diminuida, o monstro recuou mais perto do nucleo do mundo para consumir radiacao de la. 100 milao de anos depois, ele surgiu varias vezes durante a historia e virou um simbolo em varias cultura ao redor do mundo como um monstro poderoso e gigantesco. Em 1954, Godzilla foi despertado por um submarino nuclear de um humano e por curiosidade, causou a colisao. A humanidade tevem motivacoes para estuda-lo quando pesquisando metodos para mata-lo com armamento nuclear sob o pretexto dos testes de Castle Bravo. Mas ele nao foi morto por esses testes e voltou para as profundezas da Terra. A humanidade pensou que ele estava morto. Personalidade No primeiro filme, o Godzilla agiu como uma metafora por armas nucleares que procura punir a humanidade pelos pecados de sua criacao. Ele não tinha nenhuma verdadeira intenção maliciosa. O Godzilla não devora pessoas, mas sustenta-se na radiação e tambem é um onívoro. Segundo Godzilla da era Showa Em Ghidorah, o Monstro Tricefalo, esta explicado que o segundo Godzilla simplesmente odeia humanos por que eles o odeiam, significando que ele nao tem nenhuma verdadeira intecao maliciosa e so estava reagindo de ser atacado por humanos. Aparência Descrição geral O design do Godzilla é uma mistura entre répteis pré-histórico por exemplo: o corpo e a forma geral de um modelo antigo de um Tiranossauro rex, os braços longos de um Iguanodon e as placas dorsais de um Estegossauro. Ele também tem cauda igual um crocodiliano. A cor do Godzilla e geralmente preta ou cinza carvão e tem uma cauda longa e poderosa. Aparências nos filmes Na sua primeira aparência, ele teve pernas grossas, braços pequenos, pupilas minúsculas, presas e orelhas pontudas. O segundo Godzilla em Godzilla Ataca Novamente é mais fino e tem braços mais longos, uma cabeça menor e pupilas maiores; em King Kong vs. Godzilla, ele é mais gordo e tem uma cabeça igual a de um largato com olhos amarelos, sem orelhas e sem presas. Em Mothra vs. Godzilla, o monstro é mais magro, tem uma cabeça mais larga, olhos brancos e sobrancelhas suaves e brilhantes e em A Invasão do Astro-Monstro, ele é mais fino e tem uma cabeça mais redonda. Em O Filho de Godzilla, Godzilla tem um pescoço alongado, é mais pudico e tem um nariz gordinho e olhos esbugalhados e em O Despertar dos Monstros, ele é mais magro e tem a mesma aparência nas três próximas sequências. Em Godzilla vs. Megalon, ele é mais magro e tem um pescoço mais curto e um rosto redondo de nariz de porco. Nos últimos da série Showa (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla e Terror de Mechagodzilla), ele tem uma expressão mais irritada e um focinho mais detalhado. Em Godzilla 1985, ele tem placas dorsais maiores, um quarto dedo de pé, e suas presas e orelhas retornam. Em Godzilla vs. Biollante, Godzilla tem uma cabeça menor, rosto de gato com uma fileira secundária de dentes e aparece mais musculoso. Em Godzilla Contra O Monstro do Mal (ou Godzilla Contra King Ghidorah), depois da sua irradiação, o Godzillassauro vira um Godzilla mais musculoso e mais com raiva. Godzilla vs. Mothra, ele tem um pescoço estriado, uma cabeça mais plana e olhos dourados e em Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, ele tem ombros magros e pernas mais magras. Em Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla e mais volumoso e tem olhos maiores. Em Godzilla 2000, ele tem pele irregular verde, placas dorsais roxas afiadas e um rosto que parece mais como um reptiliano. No proximo reboot Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, ele é mais claro e tem um pescoço mais longo e boca menor. Em Godzilla, Mothra e King Ghidorah: O Ataque Total dos Monstros, Godzilla tem pele colorida de carvão suave, placas dorsais brancas, um pescoço curvado, olhos brancos puro e tem nenhumas orelhas. Nos proximos reboots, Godzilla Contra Mechagodzilla e Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S, ele tem um rosto como um lobo. Em Godzilla - Batalha Final, Godzilla é mais suave e mais esguio e tem orelhas mais longas e olhos vermelhos. Em Shin Godzilla, ele aparece pela primera vez como uma criatura de cor clara e sem braços. Mas ele evolui rapidamente e cresce braços minúsculos e vira mais vermelho. Na sua quarta forma, ele é mais escuro e tem uma cauda muito mais longa com um rostinho no final. Sua mandibula pode desatar e se separar. No filme americano de Godzilla de 2014, o monstro gigante tem 89 placas dorsais irregulares, largos pés semelhantes a elefantes, olhos amarelos dorados e guelras perceptíveis. Na sequencia de 2019, Godzilla II: Rei dos Monstros, ele é mais alto e mais corpulento, sua metade inferior parece menos gorda, sua ponte da cauda é mais contundente e suas placas dorsais são menos afiadas. Seus olhos sao tambem laranja avermelhados. Tamanho Na série Shōwa de Godzilla, ele tem 50 metrôs de altura e 105 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 20.000 toneladas. Mas, na versão dublada em inglês do primeiro filme, eles dizem que ele tem mais de 121 metrôs de altura. Na série Heisei de Godzilla 1985 (O Regresso de Godzilla em Portugal) até Godzilla vs. Biolante, ele tem 80 metrôs de altura, 180 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 50.000 toneladas, no entanto em Godzilla Contra King Ghidorah (Godzilla Contra O Monstro do Mal no Brasil) até Godzilla vs Destoroyah, ele tem 100 metrôs de altura (mais alto que a Estatua da Liberdade), 200 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 60,000 toneladas. Na série Millenium em Godzilla 2000 e Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, Godzilla tem 55 metrôs de altura, 122.5 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 25,000 toneladas. Na serie Heisei, na sua forma original o Godzillassauro, Godzilla teve 12 metros de altura, 20 metros de comprimento e pesava 60 toneladas. Em Godzilla, Mothra e King Ghidorah: O Ataque Total Dos Monstros, Ele tem 60 metrôs de altura, 120 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 30,000 toneladas, em Godzilla Contra Mechagodzilla e Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S., ele tem 55 metrôs de altura, 122.5 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 25,000 toneladas e em Godzilla - Batalha Final, ele tem 100 metrôs de altura, 200 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 55,000 toneladas. No filme americano de 2014 produzida pela Legendary Pictures, Godzilla tem 108 metrôs de altura, 274 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 90,000 toneladas, mas na sequencia, ele tem 119 metros de altura, 283 metros de comprimento e pesa 99,634 toneladas. No filme japones de 2016 Shin Godzilla, na sua segunda forma, ele tem 28 metros de altura, 122 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 8000 toneladas, na sua terceira forma, o monstro rei tem 57 metros de altura, 168 metrôs de conprimento e pesa 15,500 toneladas, e na sua quarta forma, ele tem 118 metrôs de altura, 333 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 92,000 toneladas. Na trilogia de anime, tem dois Godzillas; um chamado Godzilla Filius tem 50 metrôs de altura, igual ao original e outro chamado Godzilla Terra tem 318 metrôs de altura, 550 metrôs de comprimento e pesa 100,000 toneladas, maior que as outras versões dele e quase do mesmo tamanho que o Edifício Chrysler. Poderes e Habilidades Respiração atômica [[Arquivo:Godzilla_atomic_breath.gif|thumb|255px|Godzilla usando o seu raio atômico em Godzilla - Batalha Final para derrotar Zilla.]] O poder de assinatura do Godzilla é sua respiração atômica distintiva. Suas placas dorsais brilham ameaçadoramente e ele solta com uma explosão concentrada de radiação de sua boca. Esse poder e regularmente enganado por respirar fogo literal, um dos equívocos mais comuns da franquia. Embora o raio e normalmente retratado como sendo azul néon, em Godzilla 2000 e Godzilla vs. Megaguirus, seja laranja avermelhado para signifcar um aumento do nível de poder. A respiração dele foi forte o suficiente para destruir um buraco negro em miniatura. Em Godzilla - Batalha Final, ela possuía alcance incrível, poder fantástico e precisão pontual, capaz de atingir um alvo no espaço exterior e matar a maioria dos monstros com um único tiro. Quando lutando contra Keizer Ghidorah, a cor da respiração do Godzilla mudou de azul néon para a intensidade de laranja avermelhada que literalmente fez o dragao tricefalo explodir na atmosferia superior. thumb|left|O Raio Espiral do Godzilla. Em Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, depois de absorver a energia da vida do Rodan, ele ganhou seu poder para aumentar sua respiração ao "Raio calor espiral" vermelho, que é tão poderoso que poderia destruir Mechagodzilla e o SpaceGodzilla (em Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. No entanto, o Destoroyah (em Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) foi capaz de resistir varios golpes. Respiração de fogo No densenho animado de 1978 Godzilla da Hanna-Barbera, na adaptação de Godzilla da Marvel Comics e na série pós-Millenium, ele usou respiração de fogo. É um equívoco comun que ele usa respiração de fogo invés de respiração atômica. Onda oscilatória Em Godzilla: Planeta dos Monstros, o poder absoluto do rugido de Godzilla é imenso. Da mesma forma, ele é capaz de liberar uma poderosa onda de som para destruir os inimigos. Super força Godzilla exibiu níveis variados de força física suficientes para levantar pesos superiores a 20.000 toneladas. Ele e capaz de levantar e jogar monstros alem de seu peso, por exemplo: King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, Biollante e ele teve a forca de jogar Kumonga claro no horizonte em Godzilla - Batalha Final. Fraquezas Em King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962) e Mothra vs. Godzilla (1964), o rei dos monstros é mostrado para ser vulnerável a fortes tensões de eletricidade. Mas nos filmes posteriores, relâmpago de vezes revitaliza-lo e ele tem a capacidade de absorver energia. Ambas as conhas de cádmio e B.E.A.N (Bactéria Energética Anti-Nucleares) podem retardar seu metabolismo e potencialmente capazes de matá-lo. Em, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, e descoberto que Godzilla tem um segundo cérebro na sua coluna vertebral, então Super Mechagodzilla era capaz de destrui-lo, paralisando-o. Trivia *O rugido de marca do Godzilla era o som de uma luva de couro revestida de resina sendo esfregada contra as cordas de um contrabaixo. *Godzilla fez uma aparicao em uma sequencia de sonhos no filme japones de 2007 Always: Sunset on Third Street 2. en:Godzilla pl:Godzilla Categoria:Gigante Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Titular Categoria:Vilões de Filme Categoria:Vilões de Ação ao Vivo Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Pais e Mães Categoria:Caótico Neutro Categoria:Neutro Mal Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Vingativo Categoria:Vilões de Godzilla Categoria:Mudo Categoria:Animais Categoria:Vilões de Filmes de Ação Categoria:Vilões de Quadrinhos Categoria:Lutador Categoria:Predador Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Mutado Categoria:Homicida Categoria:Genocida Categoria:Tipo dependente da Versão Categoria:Status dependente da Versão Categoria:Simbólico Categoria:Mal Necessário Categoria:Mal contra o Mal Categoria:Trágico Categoria:Destruidores Categoria:Força da Natureza Categoria:Amoral Categoria:Almas Condenadas Categoria:Irado/Irada Categoria:Não Corpóreo Categoria:Vilões de Ficção Científica Categoria:Morto-vivo Categoria:Deuses da Morte Categoria:Destruidor da Inocência Categoria:Vândalos Categoria:Arqui-inimigo Categoria:Resgatado Categoria:Mutantes Categoria:Vilões de Terror Categoria:Poluidores Categoria:Misantropos Categoria:Sucedido Categoria:Mutiladores